I HATE LUV stories
by kaurmanjot416
Summary: MY FIRST TRY ON CID. A TEEN WRITER. JUST PEEP INTO THE STORY AND EMCOURAGE ME
1. chapter 1

**_HI ALL THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AND I AM JUST 15 YRS OLD I HPE U WILL FORGIVE KY MISTAKES AND ENCOURAGE ME. PLEASE DONT HESITATE TO REVIEW BUT NOT IN VERY ROUGH OR DIRTY LANGUAGE._** ** _ZINDAGI CHHOTI SI HAI DOSTO,_** ** _FAALTOO MAT GANWA DENA._** ** _INTERNET BHUT HAI AAP SAB KE PHONE MEIN,_** ** _VIEWS ZAROOR BATA DENA._** ** _SO HERE WE GO:_** ** _CHARACTERS:_** ** _1 PURVI_** ** _2 RAJAT_** ** _3 NAINA(PURVI'S SISTER)_** ** _4 SHREYA_** ** _5 NIKHIL_** ** _6 TARIKA_** ** _7 ABHIJEET_** ** _8 DAYA_**

 ** _AND OTHERS TOOOOOO..._**

 ** _CHAPTER 1_**

(A girl around 20 is sitting in living room with her sister. argument is going on.)

 ** _NAINA: _**DI, aap hamesha sahi nahi ho sakte aur is maamle mein aap galat ho. woh bhi puri tarah se.

 ** _PURVI:_** Dekh Naina, woh mere saath kaam karte hain. tu toh unhe achhe se jaanti bhi nahin hai phir bhi tujhe unki baat par bharosa hai meri par nahi..

 ** _Naina_** toh ab mujhe bharosa bhi aap se puchkar karna padega. woh senior hain aapke to its obvious ke woh zyada jaante honge. and by the way i don't wanna talk to u. so plz stay away from me

( ** _She goes leaving behind Purvi in tears.)_**

 ** _Purvi(pov)_** Yeh aapne sahi nahi kiya sir. aapki wajah se na meri behen na mere friends koi mujhse baat nahi kar raha. u've left me with nothing but tears **_MR.RAJAT KUMAR._**


	2. CHAPTER 2

**_SO HERE I AM GUYS WITH NEXT UPDATE_**

 ** _CHAPTER 2:_**

(NEXT DAY IN CID BUREAU)

 ** _PURVI COMES INSIDE. VERY ANGRY DOES NOT TALK TO ANYONE.JUST SITS AND STARTS DOING WORK.BECHARI BAAT KARE BHI TO KISSE,SHREYA,VINEET,NIKHIL,USKE FRIENDS KOI BAAT HI NAHI KAR RAHA._** ** _SUDDENLY RAJAT ENTERS ALL WISH HIM EXCEPT PURVI._**

 ** _SHREYA_** Akad to dekho purvi ki, sir ko wish bhi nahi kiya.

 ** _NIKHIL_** Sach mein maine socha nahi tha purvi aisi niklegi.

 ** _VINEET_** Kabhi kabhi toh mujhe lagta hai k humne is se dosti karke sabse badi galti ki hai. kitne galat the hum k purvi kitni achhi hai but aaj bahut pachtava ho raha hai

 ** _ABHIJEET_** Kise aur kyon paxhtava ho raha hai bhai???

 ** _PURVI_** Sir mujhse dosti karne ka pachtava ho raha hai inhe.kyon shreya sahi kaha na maine.

 ** _SHREYA_** Haan bilkul theek humein toh samajh jana chahiye tha tumhari fitrat ko. thank god **_RAJAT SIR NE BACHA LIYA HUMEIN._** ** _(RAJAT ENTERS AND SEES SCENE CREATED)_** ** _RAJAT_** Kya ho raha hai yeh. kaam karlo koi. logon( ** _POINTING TOWARDS PURVI)_** ki tarah timepass mat karo ** _(ALL GET TO THEIR WORK)_** ** _(ABHIJEET STOPS RAJAT_** )

 ** _ABHI_** Rajat yeh kya tareeka hai apni colleague se baat karne ka. agar woh tumhari junior hai it does not mean u can insult her.

 ** _DAYA_** Purvi humari behen jaisi hai aur tum uske saath is tareeke se baat nahin kar sakte.Do you understand?Aur tum sab log,

( ** _POINTING TOWARDS SHREYA,VINEET AND NIKHIL.)_** kal tak toh bada,purvi -purvi kar rahe the aaj munh kyon phula ke baithe ho?

 ** _PURVI_** At least koi toh meri side le raha hai. Thank u sir.ab main chalti hoon kaam pada hai.

 ** _(ABHI STOPS HER )_** ** _ABHI_** ruko purvi. pehle humein batao k baat kya hai. what is the matter?

 ** _PURVI_** Zyada kuch nahi sir, bas thodi c nok jhok, friends ke beech.

aur yeh toh common hai.

 ** _DAYA_** Purvi, tumhein kya lagta hai k hum cid mein aise hi aa gaye. humein sab pata hai k koun kab jhooth bol raha hai aur koun sach.

So come on tell me.

 ** _PURVI_** Sir aapko sach sunna hai na, toh suniye. humare bhut respectable semi senior inspector Mr. Rajat kumar ki wajah se aaj mera man kar raha hai k main khoon kardoon is insan ka.

 ** _ABHI_** Par purvi, aisa hua kya hai.??

 ** _PURVI_** Sir, humare beech mein problems thi but itni nahin k yeh mujhse meri behen,mere dost meri khushi cheenlein. No. teh haq inhe kisi ne nahin diya. inhone meri behen se mere doston se, yeh kaha k main*

 ** _(ABHI AND DAYA ARE DUMBSTRUCK_** )

 ** _ABHI_** Rajat humein tumse yeh ummeed nahin thi. tum aisa kaise kar sakte ho??

 ** _RAJAT_** Sir pehli baat toh yeh k maine in logon k kaan nahi bhare and doosri yeh k jo bhi hai in logon ne apni aakhon se dekha tha. to mujhe kuch karne ki kya zaroorat hai??

 ** _SHREYA_** Rajat sir sahi keh rahe hai sir.hum sab ne dekha jo hua.

 ** _PURVI_** sirf dekha na shreya,juch samjha nahi. tune bhi mujhe galat samjha shreya.

 ** _NIKHIL_** Oh plz yeh emotional drama band kar. humein isse koi farak nahin padega.

 ** _VINEET_** Right,waise bhi hum tum jaise logon k munh nahin lagte.

 ** _(JUST THEN TARIKA ENTERS THE BURAEU.)_**

 ** _TARIKA_** Right aise logon k munh lagna bhi nahin chahiye. right abhijeet.

 ** _ABHI_** Tarika g,yeh aap kya keh rahi hain??

 ** _TARIKA_** Yeh hi k aise login ke munh nahi lagna chahiye par rajat,shreya aur baki sab.kya tum logon ne saari cheezon ko samajhne ki koshish ki?? ya phir jo dekha use hi sach samajh liya?

 ** _RAJAT_** Toh aap kehna chahti hain k jo humne dekha woh jhooth hai.

 ** _TARIKA_** toh rajat yeh bhi zaroori nahin k jo dikhe woh hi sach ho kyon kabhi kabhi jo dikhta hai woh hota nahin aur jo hota hai woh dikhta nahin.

 ** _DAYA_** Tarika, jo kehna hai saaf saaf kaho.

 ** _TARIKA_** Main yeh keh rahi hoon k mujhe sach pata hai

 ** _ALL_** Toh phir batao,kya hai sach?

 ** _TARIKA_** SACH YEH HAI K*

 ** _(ALL ARE SHOCKED BUT PURVI IS RELIEVED.)_**

 ** _SHREYA_** I'm so sorry purvi. i mean maine apni best friend par shaq kiya. par koi baat nahi ab saabit ho chuka hai k tumhari koi galti nahin hai.

 ** _PURVI_** Saabit toh ho hi jaata shreya. par ab der ho chuki hai.jab apni best friend par vishwas karne k liye bhi tumhein saboot chahiye toh mujhe is vishwas ki aur aisi friend ki koi zaroorat nahi hai.

 ** _NIKHIL_** We r vry sry purvi. plz humein maaf kardo.

 ** _VINEET_** Plz purvi. humein pata hai k humse bhut badi galti hui hai par plz humein maaf kardo.

 ** _PURVI_** Ab der ho chuki hai aur waise bhi chidiya k udne k baad aasmaan mein pathar nahi maara karte.

 ** _RAJAT_** Purv..

 ** _(BEFORE HE COULD COMPLETE,PURVI STOPPED HIM.)_**

 ** _PURVI_** Plz sir,aap toh mujhse 10 feet ki doori banakar rakhiyega.yeh hum dono k liye accha hoga.aur waise bhi raat ho chuki hai aur mausam bhi kharab hai. humein ghar chalna chahiye.

 ** _(ALL MOVE OUT BUT RAJAT STOPS PURVI)_**

 ** _RAJAT_** Purvi dekho mujhe pata hai k main maafi k layak nahi par plz...

 ** _(PURVI CUTS HIM)_**

 ** _PURVI_** Toh sir jab aap jaante ho k aap maafi k latak nahin toh maang kyon rahe ho??plz stop irritating me.

 ** _(SHE LEAVES AND AFTER HER RAJAT ALSO LEAVES.)_**

 ** _(IN THE BUREAU'S PARKING ALL ARE WAITING FOR RAJAT AND PURVI AS ABHI AND DAYA TOLD THEM TO STAY.)_**

 ** _RAJAT_ **Arey,aap log gaye nahi abhi tak

 ** _SHREYA_** Woh actually sir ne bola.k unhe kuch baat karni hai.

 ** _PURVI_** Kya baat hai sir.

 ** _ABHI_** Woh main keh raha tha k mausam kharab hai aur raat bhi bhut ho chuki hai.toh hum tum sab ko ghar drop karke phir chale jayenge.

 ** _SHREY_** ** _A_** Par sir hum manage kar lenge.

 ** _DAYA_** Shreya hum pooxh nahi bata rahe the.

 ** _(AB SHREYA DAYA SIR KI BAAT KAISE TAAL SAKTI HAI.TOH SAB CAR MEIN BAITHTE HAI AUR CHAL PADTE HAIN. SABSE PEHLA GHAR PURVI KA HOTA HAI. SHE COMES DOWN.BY THE TIME TOOFAN AUR BHI BHAD CHUKA HOTA HAI AUR BAARISH BHI SHURU HO JAATI HAI.)_**

 ** _PURVI_** Sir mausam bhut kharab ho raha hai. jab tak baarish band nahi hoti aap andar chaliye.

 ** _TARIKA_** Par purvi iski kya zaroorat hai??

 ** _PURVI_** Plz agar toh aap mujhe apna mante ho toh mere saath chaloge.

 ** _DAYA_** Accha baba theek hai.

 ** _(ALL EXCEPT RAJAT START MOVING IN .HE SITS BEHIND IN THE CAR. PURVI NOTICES THIS.)_**

 ** _PURVI_** Abhijeet sir,maine sab ko bola tha shayad kisi ko sunai bahin diya.

 ** _ABHI_** Rajat,chalo andar.yahan thand lag jayegi.

 ** _(ALL MOVE INSIDE.)_**

 ** _TOH BHAIYO AUR BEHNO,KAISA LAGA YEH CHAPTER.AGAR IS CHHOTI SI NAADAN SI 15 SAAL KI BACCHI NE AAPKO ZYADA TANG NA KIYA HO TOH PLZ REVIEW ZAROOR KARNA. PLZ REQUEST._**

 ** _AGAR ACCHA RESPONSE MILA TOH AGLE CHAPTER MEIN RAAZ KHUL JAYEGA VARNA AAPKO AUR TANG KAROONGI._**

 ** _AND ONE MORE SURPRISE IS WAITING FOR U IN NEXT CHAPTER._**

 ** _SO KEEP READING,KEEP LOVING AND KEEP ENJOYING. BY THE WAY KEEP REVIEWING ALSO._**

 ** _WELL WISHES AND GOOD BYE_**

 ** _MANJOT KAUR SANDHU_**


End file.
